


Simple Cooking

by BraffZacklin23



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, don't know how to do summaries, help me, its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraffZacklin23/pseuds/BraffZacklin23
Summary: Mahiru wants to cook something new and his two favorite vampires try to help.





	Simple Cooking

Mahiru came home to see his favorite vampires playing video games and getting along in general. It was times like this that made him smile because he made the right choice in deciding to date them both.

“Guys, I’m home!” Mahiru exclaimed as he entered the apartment building. He got murmurs of greetings in response considering they were engrossed in their game. Of course it was only a matter of time before-

“DAMNIT KURO YOU CHEATED!” Sakuya yelled throwing the controller down.

“Did not…” Kuro muttered back.

“Hey guys want to stop fighting so you can help me make this cake, that’s what I went to the store for. It’s a new recipe and I want to try it!”

“I’ll pass..I’ll just change to the cooking channel so it can seem like I’m helping…”

“Ugh, you NEET, what about you Sakuya?”

Of course by the time Sakuya was already beside him helping get the stuff out of the bags.

“Oh, thanks Sakuya!”

“Of course Mahi, anything for you!” Sakuya said as he stuck his tongue out at Kuro, who rolled his eyes in return.

Mahiru ignored this and put out the rest of the ingredients and utensils on the table. He had seen this cake on display at the store and wanted to try to make his own.

“Okay, so first the recipe calls for all-purpose flour..” Mahiru draws out as Sakuya picks up the bag of flour and dumps it in.

“S-Sakuya wait no!! You have to measure it out!”

“Why? I’m sure this amount would work fine.”  
“Because it’s simple to follow the recipe!”

“The TV says to put it in to the oven at 176 ˚C until the cheese bubbles..” Kuro called out.

“We are not even cooking anything with cheese! Alright, Sakuya go sit down, Kuro shut up, it would be simpler for me to finish this by myself.” Mahiru finally said. 

“Aww. Okay fine I’ll go back to the living room if you give me a kiss.” Sakuya said smiling at Mahiru.

“Okay, thank you for trying to help me Sakuya!” Mahiru said after giving Sakuya a quick kiss. At the sight of this Kuro got up and was in front of Mahiru before he could ask why.

“I tried to help to…so I should get a kiss to…” to which Mahiru sighed and gave him a kiss as well instead of arguing with him. He knew it was just out of jealousy.

With those two out of the way Mahiru was finally able to finish his cake. He made sure to cut a few pieces for his lovely “helpers” to.


End file.
